Love Amongst Time Travels
by Anka7995
Summary: Why shouldn't you perform spells on Time-Turner? Hermione got her answer as she ended up in the year 1977. Time Travel AU. Severus/Hermione


**Author's Note: **_This is written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and is my first time writing this pairing and time travel in general. Hope you like it and review and favourite. _

_**Dedicated **__to the __**Keeper **__of The BallyCastle Bats __**Lily MJ Fae **_

**Prompt Used: Write about your Keeper's favourite Character/Pairing **

**Character: Hermione**

**Pairing: Snape/Hermione**

**Love Amongst Time Travels**

When Professor McGonagall had given Hermione the time-turner, she had specified that no spells should be performed on the device. Hermione, being Hermione had taken the instruction seriously and never questioned why practice of spells would affect the Time-Turner. She was curious, but couldn't dare to question the stern Professor. People might like to believe that she was a teacher's pet, but that didn't change the fact that she was absolutely terrified to be in a teacher's bad books. But Hermione got her answer, oh yes, she did. She got her answer when she landed in the year 1977 and there were some things Hermione would gladly like to unsee, for example, her best friend's mother giving her tiniest details about her boyfriend, then seeing the said best friend's godfather shirtless, and seeing your future professor as a dark angsty teenager.

The last one was something that bothered her, a lot.

Hermione would not admit it but she liked dark, mysterious and sort of angsty boys. She couldn't really concentrate on her "type" of boys because she had many other things on her mind, plotting to kill the darkest wizard of all time being an example.

Hermione had never been a sarcastic person. No, she was shy, at times blunt, but never ever in her life she had been sarcastic, save for a few times. But there was something about being surrounded with seventeen year old Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter and Remus Lupin that her sarcasm was brought out to a whole new level. Now, she knew why her best friend so sarcastic, it was basically in his genes as both Lily and James Potter were extremely fluent in sarcasm.

When she had landed herself in the year 1977 and talked to Professor Dumbledore and realized there was no going back in future… even the statement sounded silly… going back in future, she took on the task to ensure that her best friend had a childhood surrounded by these cheerful, sarcastic, optimistic and annoyingly adorable people and not just a shell of them.

To put it simply, it had been a mammoth task. Initially, it had been impossible for Hermione to look at Peter Pettigrew and she had been close to clawing his face out every time she saw James, Lily, Sirius and Remus interact. Sirius and Remus were so different in the future.

'Of course they were different,' Her brain had chided, 'They had lost two of their best friends.'

Hermione had ended up in the time of the Marauders when Lily and James had just began to date and watching their courtship had been traumatizing, at times she was smiling like a fool and other times she was crying because she believed Lily and James deserved more time together without the threat looming over them.

She told Dumbledore what she knew, and how Voldemort could be defeated, she told him of the traumatizing events that took place with the boy of the prophecy, she told him of Peter's betrayal, she told him that she knew in future Harry had to die, she told him about Dumbledore's death, she told him that she wanted a safe life for Harry James Potter, her first friend the life he deserved, at the same time, she told him that she wanted a happier life for her newly made friends. She told him she understood the consequences. She told him she was ready to die for this.

The wise old Headmaster had assured her that she will achieve what she strived for.

So her efforts began, the first task on her to-do list besides the horcruxes was to make sure Pettigrew won't betray them. She began to observe him, and realized that he was indeed the most vulnerable among the Marauders because he always felt left out and as a person who had been insecure for so long Hermione was empathetic and then began to task of involving Peter in the group more than she would have liked. He was still a traitor in her eyes.

Slowly but surely the changes began to occur, and voila before the year even ended, he confessed his straying thoughts and apologized to his friends.

It was sweet, Hermione had to admit that.

In the process of trying to defeat Voldemort, the details to which now seem hazy to her, because, the wise caring headmaster wanted to protect her and her innocence throughout the ordeal, even though Hermione had performed a deed like removing the memory of her parents, she had to complete her education, considering she had to fend for herself now and education was important to her, no matter what, she had been planning to complete her Seventh Year after they had killed Voldemort. It was a flitting hope as she imagined a happy Ron and Harry beside her as they lived a normal life, completing education, getting jobs, getting married, having kids.

Now all that seemed fiction, a fragment of her imagination.

It took three years to locate all horcruxes and finally kill Voldemort.

Dumbledore was the hero, who defeated another dark wizard. Hermione was happy to be out of the limelight.

Amongst everything, from James asking Lily to be her girlfriend, to Trelawney's prophecy, to James and Lily's marriage, was that Hermione was entrusted with the task of reforming her future Professor.

Lily had confessed that even though she had completely deserted her best friend in the moment of hurt and betrayal, she had not completely lost faith in him.

James had made efforts to woo her, he had changed for her and showed that he was beyond that bully. And she had realized that she had been so annoyed at him because, she had just expected better from him, even before she had the chance to talk to him. There was something about this bespectacled scrawny guy on the train when they had been eleven, and the glance they shared before he opened his mouth. It's so strange we do that, within a moment's interaction, within just a fleeting glance we form opinions that last a lifetime, or at least influence our opinions about them.

So Lily, had seen, that percepted woman, the slight pull of Snape towards the mysterious new girl, and when she could finally trust her, she asked Hermione to just help him make the right choice. Lily had reasoned that Severus won't ever listen to her as it was a bigger betrayal to go out with James, to love James.

Hermione adored Lily Evans, her kind heart was too much like Harry, she filled the empty place of her best friend and so, it was impossible for Hermione to deny her.

So, she started talking to Severus Snape, and realized that he was indeed a genius in Potions, even though he wanted to help people learn. But he was bitter, because, his first love broke his heart and the ultimate betrayal was to go out with James Potter.

'Lily was and will be everything to me,' He had told her one time, when she had finally been able to thaw the bitter and hard exterior of this dark and angsty man. 'She was the one, and you only love once.'

I reminded her of her love for Ronald, did she love him so much? He had left them and that separation was the worst for her, she had held onto him, trusted him and he had left. She was not able to move on. But he came back. There was no chance of that for Severus and knowing that broke her heart. She really wanted to comfort him.

'Lily, I loved Lily,' He confided once, 'She hated my friends and my choices, but I was just trying to fit in,' He explained, 'It was fine for her to be friends with McKinnon and MacDonald, and I couldn't make friends just because they held blood prejudices. But didn't her friends held prejudices against Slytherins. You see Hermione, it goes either way.

Little by little, she began to get closer to this guy and began to see what Lily Evans saw.

She didn't like the way future Snape treated Harry, how he was the most biased professor in the whole wide world.

But if she can forgive Peter, why not him?

He was invited to James and Lily's wedding, he made an appearance, and showed he was bigger than that.

'Most people here despise me,' He had said to her on that day, 'I wasn't all that innocent, either, so it's maybe right of them to despise me. But I understood what you were trying to say the other day, I should be better and show them I've grown up. You're wise Jerome, really wise. Did I tell you look beautiful? Want to dance?'

Hermione had blushed all night, and of course, she had danced with him.

Severus Snape had gone through many difficulties of life, and it didn't give him right to treat anyone like the way he treated certain people but she realized that Lily's betrayal had hit him hard, even though it was not her intention.

'I loved my mother,' He had confessed one drunken night, 'She was my rock, you know? The one who made me believe this shit will end, made me hope, she loved my father, she could have easily overpowered him with her magic, she didn't. She passed away, leaving me to him and his abuse. I had no friends, then Lily came around. I thought she will be there forever but she left, we grew apart. A part of me knew that things never would be the same the day we were sorted, but I clinged to non-existent hope.'

Hermione had always felt for child abuse and her heart cried when she learned that Harry went through this and her heart broke that when she learned Severus had gone through the same. He was not just lucky enough to find his version of Weasleys and no Hagrid came to rescue him.

Time traveling gives you wisdom it seems, as it made her wonder that was Voldemort truly evil since he was born or maybe it was his conditions that made him so. She found it hard to believe that people were just born evil. Maybe they just did things in their own defence.

Whatever the reason, she also realized that she cannot reform everyone.

But she could try her best to reform this guy, this guy who was really demanding her affection, even though he did so subconsciously. Hermione could not help but care for him.

Now it had been four years since Lily had entrusted her with the mission of helping her best friend, Severus had played a part of the spy in the war, much like the last reality, but he was true to the Order of the Phoenix this time.

It was the period of demobilization for them, as people tried to adjust to regular lives, having normal jobs, and living life in a normal, or rather subnormal way.

And Hermione felt something amiss. She couldn't live like this with memories of other reality, when she was the one who changed it.

Lily was pregnant, and soon Harry would be born, would he be able to hold him, knowing that he is… was her best friend? She must've been borned by now. How will people react when they find another Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, where she now taught alongside Severus.

Too many questions and no answers, but Hermione somehow knew the solution, and the solution was to erase her memories of the future the same way she had erased the memories of her existence from her parents. She already lived under the alias of Hermione Jerome, and this would not bother the future Hermione's existence, will she too disappear at the age of eighteen like Hermione did? Again, this was something she would have to wait and watch as it unfold.

She went to Professor Dumbledore with her request.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked, but he knew she was determined.

'I want to,' She replied, 'If I am not going back, I want to fit in.'

'Okay, my dear,' The wise old man smiled, and waved his wand and just like that, she felt light.

'So Professor,' She said, 'I think this curriculum would fit the Defence Against the Dark Arts syllabus and make it more entertaining than just theory and less dangerous than mere practicals.'

'It's smart Professor Jerome,' Dumbledore replied, and smiled wisely, 'You have my approval.'

Hermione wondered the secrets behind the wisdom, but dared not question.

She just smiled and excused herself, tomorrow would be the first year of her teaching and she was nervous as well as excited. She had received best wishes from all of her friends, save for one.

She shouldn't have expected it, as Severus would work with her and she would talk to him almost daily.

She made her way to her living quarters and was pleasantly surprised to find Severus standing there.

'All ready for tomorrow Jerome?' He asked as she approached him, 'That's a silly question, of course you are.'

Hermione laughed, 'You are never too ready, Severus,' She explained, 'What brings you here?'

'There's a question I had for you,' He began and Hermione cut him off.

'Is it about the curriculum?' She asked, 'I heard everyone approves of it, but you can-,'

'Dear Merlin,' Severus laughed, 'You can listen please,'

Hermione laughed and indicated him to continue.

'So, I have asked permission of all four of your adopted brothers before asking and have been threatened by them,' He explained, 'And I have even asked Lily, and taken her blessings, she began crying though, I think it's the pregnancy,' He chuckled, 'Well, Hermione Jerome before you came into my life, I was trodding a dark path but then you came and just forced me out of it. I admit I was reluctant but then, you never backed down, so thank you for believing in me and showing me the right way. I remember telling you I don't believe in forevers, but I would like to give it a try with you. So, Hermione, will you marry me?'

There was no doubt in Hermione's mind, just two fat tears that slipped down her cheeks at the sweet words from the usually reserved man as she squealed a yes and hugged him, letting him slip the ring onto her finger.


End file.
